


Home

by Roxart



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: Chakotay sacrifices a shorter passage home to save his Captain from Q. Kathryn is not happy.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet of what should have been :)

“You sacrificed decades just to get me back on the ship, you had your orders, you were to leave me and take command with Tuvok as your second-in command, and then maybe it’ll give the crew a chance to finally be home.” The Captain stopped her frantic pacing and turned to face her first officer expectantly, who was staring incredulously back at her.

“Captain. None of the crew were willing to give you up. It mattered more to them that you were with us than if we could reach home sooner without you.”

The redhead softened for a second, before her hands started gesturing wildly again. “Our duty is to this ship and to our crew. The well-being and happiness of this crew comes before my own-”

“Captain.”

“-and right now, what this crew needs is a safe and fast passage home. Something you could’ve provided them if you left me behind!”

“Captain.”

“Why didn’t you do that, Commander?” Exasperation filled her tone, but it was also mirrored on the face of her commander. “It could’ve gotten you home. It could’ve gotten the crew home. The crew could have been happy and reintegrated into society and-“

“Kathryn!”

The use of her name stopped her short, and she turned to gaze at Chakotay, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief at his audacity. He felt a small amount of fear course through his veins at her gaze, but quickly squashed it. At least he got her to listen to him.

“You keep talking about home, about the crew’s happiness. But what about my happiness? What about my home?” At this, Kathryn’s shoulders dropped, confusion flashing across her face.

“Your home? What on Earth are you talking about, Commander?”

“My home, Kathryn,” Chakotay whispered, taking a small step towards her. His hand raised to grasp hers still stuck in mid-air, bringing it to rest above his rapidly beating heart, “is with you.”

His admission seemed to have rendered his Captain speechless. The only sign that she had even heard him was the colouring of her cheeks, prompting him to continue. “It may be true that the crew needs to get back to Earth, and even I long to see my people again, but what good will it be if we reached Earth without you by our side? The crew may be satisfied reaching Earth, but I couldn’t risk losing you. When given the options of you or Earth, I didn’t hesitate. For the crew, Earth might mean home. But for me...”

Chakotay glanced down, taking a deep breath as the redhead waited for him to continue. He gathered his courage and raised his gaze back up to lock into brown eyes full of emotion. He gently squeezed her hand. “For me… I look at you, and I’m home.”

“Chakotay...” A million thoughts ran through Kathryn’s mind. Her eyes filled with tears from the onslaught of emotions she was feeling. The man’s confession seemed to evoke her ignored feelings for him in torrents, and she found herself at a lost for words as he gently wiped away the tears that escaped. So she responded the only way she knew how.

Chakotay let out a gasp of surprise as he was forcefully pulled down to meet her. Her lips collided with his with all of her pent-up passion. All the affection she felt for this man, who stood by her through the whole journey, from the very beginning, even when they were enemies, was poured into the kiss. She hoped that this would adequately show him how she felt. As always, he understood her perfectly.His arms wound around her waist tightly, as if afraid that she would teleport back to Q if he let go, kissing her back desperately.

At that moment, she understood what he meant. The feeling of safety and love she felt when she was enveloped by his strong yet gentle arms, and surrounded by his warmth confirmed it. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing on this pairing so any feedback will be greatly appreciated :) Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
